This application relates to control systems, and more particularly to a method of estimating a basepoint in a multivariable control system.
In control theory, a given control system may have a plurality of goals and a plurality of limits. Limits are inequality constraints on system dynamic variables. An example limit may be to prevent an engine temperature from exceeding a certain temperature to prevent engine deterioration. An example goal may be to achieve a certain engine thrust level, such as a thrust of 10,000 pounds. While it is desirable to achieve goals, it is necessary to meet limits.
A multivariable system may include a number of effectors that can be adjusted to meet system goals and limits. In some cases, a system may be cross-coupled, which means that each effector change may affect goals and limits with varying dynamics. In a cross-coupled system, it may not be possible to change a single effector in isolation to affect a single goal or limit, as a change in one effector may affect a plurality of goals or limits. A basepoint is a set of system values corresponding to a state of equilibrium in which a rate of change for the system is zero, a predetermined amount of limits are met, and a quantity of goals are fulfilled.